dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Worlds End
This story was created to end all confusion of what Saiyan soldiers may have served during the attack of Frieza. This is a canon-following story, leading to the worlds end of Planet Vegeta, hence the name "Dragon Ball Z: Worlds End." Chapter One, The Tides Turn. Ataru sits quietly, guarding the Palace as World Trade Soldiers attack. Frieza had turned; Bardock was the fiercest they had. Nappa and Vegeta had escaped before this had ever started. Suddenly, the gates bursted open. The Palace erupted with Ki Blasts, including Guided Ki Blasts. Two headed for the King, Vegeta. King Vegeta smiled in his chair, sending his hand out. It deflected the blasts, removing power from the Soldier. King Vegeta used these guided Ki blasts back to the soldier, exploding in his face, killing him. Ataru looked to the soldiers storm in, punching one back. It drop kicked Ataru silently, seemingly as Ataru rolled over behind him. Ataru grabbed his head and pulled him back onto the ground. It slammed his head inwards, sending the soldier into a concussion, and also into shock. Ataru smiled, launching a simple Ki Wave at another soldier. It hit, flinging him dead. Ataru stood tall, drawing his full power. He released a dozen and more Ki Waves and Blasts into the soldiers. The raid had calmed down, and the door closed once more. Ataru sighed. Frieza had turned; to a new side. Betrayal. In secret. He must have been plotting this for months, Ataru thought, flying into the sky with Bardock. "Bardock. Status." He said, looking for a reply. "We're about to be overrun. I'll hold them off in mid-space." He said, zooming off in the air. "Got it," Ataru yelled slightly, knowing this wasn't going to end well. Tuffles had died out years ago. They had small tech of theirs. They could really use the Tuffles now. Bardock was up, fighting off the soldiers. More soldiers landed. Ki blasts slammed into the doors, cracking them. The doors finally gave up, and shattered. More soldiers stormed in, destroying the Saiyan Warriors. Ataru stood behind them, relieving a barrage of Ki Waves. Most missed. Some hit. Some soldiers were injured and wounded. Saiyan Warriors stormed in, kicking World Trades away; they died. The Sayian Warriors fell, and Bardock was mid space. '' 'Chapter Two, Frieza's Killing Spree. Frieza smiled. Bardock was nearly dead; blood dripped from him, Bardock. Bardock tackled soldier after soldier, others nearly killing him. He grunted, flying up to Frieza. "Friezaaaa!!" He screamed, punching soldiers away. He was engulfed in nearly ten soldiers. Frieza chuckled, enraging Bardock. Bardock released Ki Waves all around him onto the soldiers, flinging them back dead. He had killed most of them. The rest stayed back, as Bardock approached Frieza. Bardock grew Ki into his hands silently, smirking. Then, he spoke "You. Frieza. This, this is for Kakarot, and all of the dead Saiyans!" Frieza smiled once more, sending his finger up. It flickered slightly red, and stopped. "Heh Heh Heh." He chuckled, a small ball glowing. A large Ki ball formed in Bardocks hand. Back on the Planet, King Vegeta was fighting of World Trade soldiers. They all died, his assistants dead. He was unaware of what is about to happen. The same with Ataru, who is nearly dead, passed out on the Palace floor. Ataru woke up to a bright, red light. A small ball appeared outside. We return to Bardock, up in space. Bardock looked to the small ball and grunted. "You really think THAT'S going to stop me, Frieza?" Frieza just chuckled and it grew larger. Bardocks eyes largended slightly. "Well. There we go." He said humourosly, sending out his Final Spirit Cannon. It slammed off, an inch away from Frieza. Blood dripped from Bardock as Frieza released the red ball; it slammed into Bardock, ripping him into obvilivon. Along with the other World Trade soldiers. It continued on to Planet Vegeta, Bardocks last words being "FRIEZAAAAAAAAAA!!!" In a scream. It slammed into Planet Vegeta, dispersing with the Planet. Everyone had died. All of the Saiyans. Only six powerful Saiyans remained: Goku, Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, Turles, and Broly... Could this be the end? Could Frieza rise up and kill all the Saiyans? end to my short story '''My Other Stories: Dragon Ball: Namekian Wars/Aftermath: Namekian Wars / Aftermath Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Defence: Saiyan Defence 'Dragon Ball Z: ' Category:Fan Fiction Category:Canon Respecting